


What to Expect . . . When You Tell Percy Jackson You're Expecting

by betweentowns



Series: Little Moments Make Lives [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (kind of) Pregnant Annabeth, Because Aren't They All, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentowns/pseuds/betweentowns
Summary: Annabeth tells Percy she's pregnant. . . Fluff and just a *little* bit of angst ensues.





	What to Expect . . . When You Tell Percy Jackson You're Expecting

"How do you feel about kids?" Annabeth asks towards the ceiling.

It's just past noon on a Sunday, which means her and Percy can lie in bed and relax - or get as relaxed as they possibly can as half of New York drives by outside their apartment, honking and yelling.

It's their Sunday routine, how they always ring in the new work week. They lay on their backs and look at the tiny crack in the ceiling, and talk quietly, dozing off occasionally.

"Kids?" Percy looks at her - the nearly dried drool on his chin says he's clearly just finished dozing off. "Err. . . like babysitting my adorable little sister, or the snotty nosed ones on the metro that only stop crying to take those small, gasping little breaths?"

She's quiet, still looking at the crack in the ceiling.

"Or. . . like, my own? Annabeth? Are you, like - "

"Percy," she murmurs, in a way that makes the silly smile she can she spreading across his face from the corner of her eye halt for a minute.

She's not worried that Percy wouldn't want this - she knows he loves her, that he loves kids, too. Nor is she worried about any of the "normal" things she figures women stress over when they tell their twenty-three-years-old boyfriend they're pregnant - that he'd leave her, or be a bad father, or not want a child. No, Annabeth's worried about what he's going to think when she tells him that it's _her_ that maybe doesn't want this, _her_ that is feeling a kind of fear that she's never really felt before, the type that bubbles up in her chest and will eventually spill over, that fills her with already unfufilled expectations.

"Annabeth," Percy starts, but he says it like what he had really meant to say is _I know_. "Annabeth, Annabeth." _I know, I know._ And he probably does. He _does_ knows her inside out, after all.

Percy rolls over onto his side so he can press his lips into her cheek, wrap an arm around her middle. "We'll figure it out because - "

"Because we always do," Annabeth finishes. It _was_ her line, after all.

And she wasn't yet quite imagining a chubby little boy with curly blonde hair and sea-green eyes running around their tiny kitchen - no, she wasn't thinking about Percy chasing him before picking him up and swinging him around before placing the baby in her lap and leaving a kiss on both their foreheads and - OK, maybe she was. 

Just a little.

Annabeth relaxes into her boyfriend and he mumbles something unintelligible into her hair. Percy's already asleep again, the silly smile back.

She might be a little partial, but to her, the mumbling sounds like "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

So she kisses his forehead and says "I love you, Percy Jackson," before sleep sneaks up on her, too. She's _not_ dreaming of the life that's growing inside of her even _now -_ this very moment, while she lays in bed with Percy the same way she does every Sunday - and what he or she might look like.

OK, maybe she was.

Just a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK, OK, I have 1,000 other things to be doing right now. . . but I'm like 99.9999% sure that I'm becoming addicted to writing about the love story that is Percy and Annabeth.


End file.
